


Munich

by boxoftheskyking



Series: Two Two One Bravo Baker Universe [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), two two one bravo baker - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxoftheskyking/pseuds/boxoftheskyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’re at that rare and perfect point where they are both exactly equally drunk."<br/>Barr, Hinde, Henn and McMath on leave in Munich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Munich

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



> A small side-fic to abundantlyqueer's Two Two One Bravo Baker universe, set during the infamous four-day leave in Munich. Features Gabi, first mentioned in "Seven Out of Seven Royal Marines Agree." Also features Eric Clapton, but I'm sure he won't mind.  
> All thanks forever to abundantlyqueer, suchanadorer and supernining

The hotel room is remarkably shitty, but the night is fantastic. They’d been out with Henn and Hinde earlier in the evening and stuck with them to four or five different bars. They’d been talking about … something that seemed important at the time, so they said their farewells and headed back to the hotel and the trio of six packs that somehow ended up in the bathroom. Barr claims he likes to have a beer in the shower, but McMath insists he was trying to keep them all for himself.

They’re at that rare and perfect point where they are both exactly equally drunk. Usually McMath keeps at least tangential contact with sobriety, and actually cares that Barr stops making sense. Every so often, Barr will walk in on McMath halfway to wasted, and ends up hearing far more about Henn than he ever, ever wanted to. But on the best nights, like tonight, it’s perfect. Barr is in the middle of some pronouncement or another when he suddenly stops speaking and launches himself off the bed towards his laptop. McMath blinks at where he had been sitting in unconcerned confusion until Barr calls to him from across the room.

“This is what you need man! This is what I’m talking about!” McMath nods, though he can’t completely recall what Barr had been talking about. Probably something to do with him being right. He likes being right. Barr grabs a set of speakers from under the table and sets them up by the laptop. McMath leans back on his elbows and waits, perfectly content. Barr gives a crow of satisfaction and taps something on the computer.

When the first riff sounds, McMath’s eyes and mouth snap open and all hints of sleepiness disappear. “Oh, you _do_ love me,” he yells to Barr, throwing himself off the bed. Barr immediately claims lead guitar, face twisting into his version of a rockstar scowl. McMath backs him up on imaginary bass until Eric Clapton’s voice wails out of the tinny speakers, “ _What’ll you do when you get lonely_ —” McMath’s got a strong voice, one that would be sweet if it wasn’t roughened by alcohol and lack of sleep. Not that it matters, either way. Clapton keeps wailing and McMath wails along with him. Barr joins in on the chorus, howling “ _Layla!_ ” a good octave higher than he would ever attempt while sober. But tonight is the greatest rock concert never seen, with Barr jumping on every available piece of furniture and McMath blowing out his vocal chords along with the music. He knows every word, of course, and Barr never misses a beat as he leaps and writhes from floor to bed to table. He stops atop the dangerously creaking table to consider McMath seriously.

“This is exactly it, though, Mac. This is, like, your fucking _theme song_.”

McMath has ended up on his knees between the beds, and he grins up at Barr, wide and shameless. “Shut the fuck up, Henry,” he laughs, and pulls him down off the table into a heap in time for the next chorus.

This is, of course, the moment that Hinde decides to burst into the room, followed by Henn and two raucously laughing German girls. Hinde is glowing like a neon sign while Henn looks slightly overwhelmed by the amount of estrogen in his immediate vicinity. The women are a bit less drunk than the men, and are the first to notice the thrashing pile of appendages on the floor. One starts to laugh while the other looks vaguely concerned. Barr and McMath scramble up at the sound, pulling each other to a vaguely upright position.

Hinde takes both of the women by the hand and pulls them into the room. “Ladies, meet our comrades; Henry Barr, Billy McMath.” McMath blushes a bit and dips his head, Barr grins and stares intently at the dark-eyed woman on Hinde’s right. “Gentlemen,” Hinde continues, “Meet Caroline and Gabi. The finest— “

Gabi, the laughing woman with bright red hair, interrupts him. “I love this song!” She pulls Hinde over to the computer to restart it, taking over Barr’s air guitar. Hinde watches her toss her head and kick up a pair of deadly-heeled boots, looking like he’s just won the lottery. Caroline, the dark-haired girl, raises an eyebrow at Barr. Henn looks from the girls to the almost-trashed room to the men, face torn between laughter and anxiety. McMath turns to the fridge and grabs two more beers, throwing one to Barr. Hinde beckons him over and he dances his way over, bottle doubling as a microphone.

“What’s this, then, Henn? Hinde talk you over to the dark side?” Barr flicks his eyes between Henn and Caroline. Henn blushes.

“She followed me home,” he shouts back, distracted by the sound of McMath singing and the particular twisting of his hips.

“He promised me his friend was twice as good-looking and actually interested in women,” she calls, eyeing Barr and tucking a flyaway curl of brown hair behind her ear.

“Twice as— I never said that!” Henn turns to her reproachfully, but it’s obvious that what he’s not really involved in the conversation anymore. Barr grins and pulls Caroline farther into the room until she is dancing with the rest of them. Henn squeezes past Gabi and Hinde and joins McMath. He is drumming now, grinning open-mouthed at Henn, eyes shining.

The song reaches the halfway point and Caroline starts to mime the piano chords in front of her.

“This fucking song,” Barr crows.

“Two minutes too long!” McMath calls back, and Barr takes a half-hearted swipe at him. “Blasphemy!” he yells, and turns back to sit on the bed in front of Caroline, who moves her imaginary piano to his arms, shoulders, and across his chest. She stays in rhythm, but incorporates more lips and tongue than the average piano requires. Hinde pulls Gabi in to a swaying kind of waltz as they both sing wordlessly along to the slower, sweeter melody.

“How do all of you know the same song?” Henn asks. Barr gapes at him. Hinde ignores him and spins Gabi around the limited space. McMath quirks his eyebrows almost pityingly as he puts an arm around Henn’s shoulders.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute, boy,” he says, and pulls Henn in by the right hand to mimic Hinde and Gabi’s dance. Henn smiles and follows easily, tucking himself closer to McMath’s chest. He’s not as far gone as the others, but is riding a warm buzz that should last him another hour at least. McMath’s right hand plays across his lower back, fingers twitching randomly in time to the music. Henn closes his eyes and notices that McMath’s right hand is moving, too, just fractionally.

“Hey, Billy,” he murmurs, and McMath opens his eyes, looking down at him. “Do you play guitar or something?” Henn asks, mimicking McMath’s movements with the fingers of his right hand. McMath grins down at him and winks. Henn laughs, not entirely sure what’s funny, and tucks his face into the curve of McMath’s neck.

“Bass, actually,” McMath says, after a few moments’ silence. “Gave it to my little brother before I left. Wish I hadn’t.” He’s quiet again for a bit, then laughs to himself. “I had this band, right, when I was fifteen. Just me and my mate Stephen in his parent’s basement. God, haven’t thought about that in ages.”

“Can you still play?”

“Yeah. Probably not as good as I was, but yeah. Why?”

Henn considers for a moment. “That is incredibly hot, actually.” McMath laughs aloud and spins Henn towards one of the beds. He’s less serious now than he normally is, looking almost five years younger when he smiles. The lines that normally curve up between his eyebrows are gone, and Henn can’t remember if he’s ever seen McMath’s face without them. He feels an odd flip in his stomach but decides not to dwell on it. It happens, every so often. He takes control of the spin and tackles McMath onto the bed, sucking a bruise into the side of his neck. McMath’s laugh of surprise turns into a loud moan somewhere in the middle.

“Oi! You two! Get a fucking room!” calls Barr, distracted from Caroline’s newly bare shoulder by the noise.

McMath shifts under Henn and yells back, “We have one! You’re in it!”

“You’re a terrible host, Mac,” says Hinde, sounding appallingly rational for this time of night. Gabi giggles.

“Fuck off!” McMath shouts to the room at large as Henn yanks his T-shirt up to his shoulders. Barr takes one look and all but trips over the bed on his way out of the room, pulling Caroline along with him and throwing good-natured insults over his shoulder. Hinde makes to follow him, but Gabi stays put, watching with interest as Henn gets McMath’s shirt over his head. McMath stretches his arms over his head, arching his back and grinning at the ceiling.

“Come on,” Hinde says, taking her hand. She pouts at him, but follows, looking back over her shoulder in time to see Henn enthusiastically work his way down McMath’s torso. He looks over at them for a moment and flashes a wicked grin before turning back to the rise of McMath’s right hip. Gabi pulls the door shut behind her and turns to find Hinde’s grin a foot from her face and twice as wicked. Somewhere down the hall, she can hear Barr groaning “ _Layla!_ ” Hinde’s grin cracks into laughter and he takes her arm and drags her down the hall. Her eyes crinkle up at the corners and she follows, singing under her breath.


End file.
